In the recent years, there has been an explosion of mobile device technologies in the market place. Due to the needs of users which grow exponentially and ambitiously every day, researchers and manufacturers have worked to enhance the interaction between the users and their mobile devices. Many studies have been conducted to improve user's visual perception through imaging techniques and 3D technologies. Researchers have also integrated auditory developments into mobile applications to provide better experience to the users. However, these improvements are still limited to two senses, sight and hearing, while researches in virtual reality have shown that haptic perception seems to lead to a strong connection between devices and user's immersion feelings. Unfortunately, the process of producing haptic data on mobile devices is not well understood. Because on mobile devices, the audiovisual and sensorial media are created simultaneously but in independent processes, a problem of synchronization arises that needs to be solved.
More particularly, issues arise concerning the starting delay in recording media on mobile devices. Specifically, each recording component does not start working immediately when it is launched but only does so after a random delay. It is also currently not possible to access an absolute timestamp (common to both recording processes) of the current recorded frames, and the actual latency between the launching point and the time when haptic and audiovisual content begin to be recorded typically varies from 100 to 600 milliseconds depending on the device. Because of this unpredictable behavior, it is currently not feasible to schedule a launch of the sensors and the media recording device so the recorded data has the same starting point. Such a random latency becomes large enough big enough to create an unrealistic and uncomfortable user experience for the final rendering in a case which makes use of both streams at the same time.